Repopulating the Fleet
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: Having been cylon free for 6 months, president Roslin decides to initiate her repopulation programme. The results are matches people never expected, some they did, and people falling for people they never thought off like that before. Set in an AU season
1. Chapter 1

Title: Repopulating the fleet

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to Ron Moore, who let me, have a little play with them.

Rating: PG-13 for use of the word frak and some poss adult situations will change if required.

Pairings: you will all just have to wait and see.

Summary: Having been cylon free for 6 months, president Roslin decides to initiate her repopulation programme. The results are matches people never expected, some they did, and people falling for people they never thought off like that before. Set in an AU season 3, they never found new caprica, Anders wasn't rescued, and lee and Kara never had their near frak, and Sharon isn't a cylon, and helo was never on caprica.

Chapter 1: and so it begins

Admiral Adama sat in his private quarters reading the report the president had sent him.

He couldn't believe she was actually going to do it.

Yes they had been cylon free for 180 days, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be back, and the last thing he needed was half of his pilots downed for being pregnant. Of course he knew some of them would opt for the other option to have children, but he knew most of his female crew would want to carry their children. He reread the report again then left to go to CIC to make a ship wide announcement.

He arrived at CIC 3 minutes later; he was greeted by Col. Tigh, Lt Gaeta, and Dee.

"Dee can you get the ship wide comms ready I have to make an announcement" he said.

As Dee was preparing the coms Bill rubbed his temples

"There ready sir" Dee called out to him

"Thank you Dee"

"Attention all galactica crew, as of 20 minutes ago the president advised me off a new program she was going to get underway, affecting the entire fleet… all members of this crew will report to doc cottle and dr Balter over the next few days for genetic testing for the up coming repopulation programme, it is mandatory, to protect the future of this civilisation that we start… having babies" the old man said uncomfortably.

All around the ship people stopped what they where doing to listen to the old man.

In the Rec Room a group of deck crew, and pilots where playing triad.

They consisted off: Starbuck, Apollo, Boomer, Crashdown, Racetrack, Chief Tyrol, Seelix, Jammer, Helo and Cally.

"Has she gone completely insane" Starbuck said as the 10 off them sat listening intently.

"I think it's a good idea" Jammer said

"Off course you bloody do Jammer, your not the one that has to be pregnant for 9 frakking months" Cally said.

"Yeah Jammer do you have any idea what being pregnant is like?" starbuck said

"Ummm noooo" Jammer stuttered scared as all the women where glaring at him.

"I can't believe we actually have to do this" Boomer said

"A list off when everyone from this ship has to go in for their testing will be up in the rec room in 10 minutes time, the female crew's procedures for this ship will begin at 1500hrs today.

The crew that have their procedures today are: from the deck: Cally, Seelix, Hayes, and Johnson. If you are having a procedure today please check the rec room board to check your time, thank you all for your co-operation in this, adama out" the old man said over the com.

"Great! just frakking great" Cally said just as Gaeta came in with the sheets.

"Gaeta what time are Cally and Seelix's procedures" Starbuck said

"You too are up first, Cally yours is 3pm, and Seelix yours is 5pm, good luck ladies" he said before walking out.

"3! Frak that's like 40 minutes Cally" Boomer said

"Great" Cally said as starbuck got up to check the roster

"Guys ours are Sunday, Sharon yours is 12, mines 2 and yours is 4 Race" Kara said.

Just then Kat and Dee and a few other female crew came in to check when there procedures where.

"Okay guys ill call them out if you want while ive got it here" Kara said

"Ok" the ladies said

"Kat yours is Sunday like the rest of the female pilots at 10am, Dee yours is Saturday at 10am" Kara said and she read everyone else's out to them.

Cally looked up at the clock it read 1455

"Okay I gotta go" Cally said

"You want someone to come wait to make sure your okay afterwards?" Kara asked

"no, iam sure ill be okay, but anyone is more then welcome to come see me after, when iam bored stiff for the next 2 days in my rack" Cally said getting up.

"Good luck" Seelix said

"Thanks Ness" Cally said hugging her best friend

"Hay ill walk down with you" Helo said getting up

"Helo, iam okay, really"

"Yeah I know you are, but ill feel better knowing you weren't on your own" Helo said

"Yeah me too" Crash said

"Same" the Chief said and Lee nodded his agreement

"Fine, come on lets go get my eggs harvested" Cally joked, when really she was scared to death.

As Cally and Helo where walking down the corridor that lead to med bay, Helo looked down at Cally who had been really quiet since they left the rec room. He could see the apprehension in her eyes and could also see a lot of fear as well. He stopped, and turned around in front of Cally

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Nothing iam okay"

"Cally, I can tell something's wrong"

"Okay…frak…iam scared, that's whats wrong Helo, happy?" she said before storming past him and into med bay.

"Ah specialist, take a seat on one of the beds, and we'll get your pre med done" Doc Cottle said

Cally sat down on the bed

"Doc could you see if Helo's still outside for me"

"Okay"

"Lt, Cally wants to see you" the Doc said to Helo

Helo followed the doc in, and he saw Cally sitting in the bed, having an IV put into her hand, when he looked closer he could see the tears making their way down her cheeks, he walked over and took her free hand and squeezed it

"It will be over soon" he whispered to her

"I know…this wasn't the way I imagined having a baby helo" Cally choked out.

Helo sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his arms holding onto her as she cried.

"I know me either" Helo said

Soon after Cally was fast asleep and being wheeled in for her operation.

Helo sat on the chair next to where her bed was, waiting for her to come back.

The others who had been in the rec room with Cally all walked Seelix down for her procedure, so they could see how Cally was doing, none of them expected Helo to still be there, let alone sitting by Cally's bed holding her hand as she slept.

"How's she doing?" she Chief asked.

"She hasn't woke up yet, doc said the op went well" Helo said

What he didn't tell them was that in the 2 hours Cally was having her op he made his donation to the testing. Infact he wasn't the only one of their group to make their donation, Crash, Apollo, Hotdog, Chief, Jammer and Gaeta all got there's out of the way as well

The gang sat and waited as Seelix went in for her op and for Cally to come round from her's.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Repopulating the Fleet

Disclaimer: I don't own, iam just playing with these wonderful characters, and will return them intact.

Rating: PG-13 for swearing and some adult situations possibly

Pairings: now do you really think iam going to tell you that yet?

Summary: the fleet has been cylon free for 6 months and president roslin has decided to iniciate her repopulation programme.

The crew find out who there matches are, there are some surprises in store.

And the matched couples have to decide how they are going to create their children?

Chapter 2: results day

A week after the testing and it's the day of the results. Each set of crew has to go see Cottle and Balter to get their matches. Up first is the deck crew and the pilots.

The women get their results first.

Once the gang, which consists of Kara, Lee, Crashdown, Racetrack, Kat, Hotdog, Boomer, Helo, Chief Tyrol, Cally, Seelix, Jammer have all been given their envelopes they all head to the pilots quarters and decide to open them together.

"So do we do it all at once or what?" Kara asked turning the envelope in her hand.

"All at once" Lee said

"Okay then on 3… 1…2…3…" Kara said and nearly everyone tore into their envelopes.

"Hmmm" Kara said looking at her results: **LEE ADAMA**

Lee looked at his:** KARA THRACE**

"WOW,I didn't see that one coming, I was sure it would be Ellen Tigh or someone equally as bad lee said

"Who did you get?" Helo asked  
"Lee" Kara said

"Kara" Lee said

"I knew it" Kat said

"Who'd you get kat?" Helo asked

"You wanna tell them?" Kat said to no one in particular

"Me and Kat got matched" Hotdog said

"You got your own girlfriend? Jammy git" Jammer said

"Who'd you get Jammer?" Cally asked

"Your best friend" Jammer said looking at Seelix

"Don't go getting any ideas little boy" Seelix warned him

Crash opened his envelope "frakking hell, noooo" Crash said

Cally grabbed his "ohhh Crash, don't worry, she wont eat you alive…much" Cally giggled

"Who'd he get?" Kara asked

"Ellen Tigh" Cally said and everyone started laughing except for Racetrack who was equally as pissed off

"Race who it is?" Kat asked

"TIGH, I got frakking tigh, this is not happening" Maggie said

"Boomer?" Helo asked

Sharon grinned from ear to ear

"Chief did you open yours?"

"No why?"

"You don't need to, were matched" Sharon said looking up at her fiancé.

"Right you two are the only ones who haven't opened so open them" Kara said to Helo and Cally.

"Ladies first" Helo said

"Frakker" Cally said smirking at him. She opened her letter and read down to the result:** Karl Agathon**

Cally giggled

"Well?" everyone said

"Not till Helo's opened his Cally said

Helo opened his letter and scanned down to what he wanted: **Cally Henderson**

He broke into a true Helo grin

"Well looks like your gonna be the mother of my children Cally" Helo said wrapping an arm around Cally.

"You guys go each other?" Kat asked

"Yeah" both Cally and Helo said grinning

At this point everyone knew who they had and each couple went off to have some time alone to talk about what they wanted to do. For some they already knew others it wasn't so straight forward.


End file.
